


The Old Fashion Way

by maddestofthemad



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: bbq cookoff, jack does not like eureka style cook offs, jack does not like mystery meat, let him have his moment, nothing is ever normal in eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddestofthemad/pseuds/maddestofthemad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a fic request for a friend, I'm really not sure how it turned out but I think it has it's moments.  A lot of people make cameos but it's mainly just a Jack fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Old Fashion Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request for a friend, I'm really not sure how it turned out but I think it has it's moments. A lot of people make cameos but it's mainly just a Jack fic.

"You would think after years of living here I would know that nothing in this town is normal," Jack said, hands on his hips as he surveyed the impending mayhem before him.

"We're normal enough by Eureka standards," Allison replied, handing him a sheet of paper and tucking a pen into his pocket. She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, you would get bored if we were normal - admit it."

"I - well - that's not - "

"Coming through! Make a hole people!" Fargo's unmistakable voice reached them and Jack's eyebrows immediately knit in concern.

"Is that - Fargo!" Jack stalked over, glaring down at Fargo.

"Hello, Sheriff!"

"G'day, Sheriff!"

Jack did a double take as Taggert appeared.  He looked from Fargo to Taggert, then back again. "Do I  _want_  to know?"

"Pairs were picked at random, Sheriff, I'm just happy to say I got someone who knows what they're doing," Fargo beamed, then continue to push the large...the large...

"What  _is_  that?" Jack asked, staring at the monstrosity on wheels.

"It's a smoker!" Tagg announced happily, patting the machine affectionately.  "Fargo here had the idea to bring it in - he supplies the means; I supply the meat!"  Tagg grinned, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder.  "Just you wait til you try our famous outback smoked barbecue - like nothing you've ever tasted!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "You.  Barbecue."

"A'course!  What kind of wilderness guide would I be if I couldn't barbecue a good rodent?"  Taggert slapped Jack on the back and followed after Fargo.

"Ro-rodent?" Jack sputtered.

"That's animal cruelty!" Zane shouted, appearing at Jack's side with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"That's barbecue cruelty," Jack muttered, turning to look at Zane.  "Please tell me you're not going to serve me roast rat."

Zane looked offended.  "I'm vegan, Carter.  Which is why my barbecue will be the best and the  _cleanest_."

"Not to mention health friendly!" Parrish chimed in, pushing a cart past as Jack stared.

"It's all about the base, Carter."

"Boys,  _boys_ ," Jo sauntered up, a bag of something suspiciously red hanging at her side.  "When will you ever learn that barbecuing is all about the  _sauce._ " She grinned.  "If you don't have the sauce, well," she shrugged, eyeing Zane, "you're just not up to snuff."  She gave Zane a sly smile and walked past, a wide eyed Larry following behind.

Jack and Zane stared after them.  

"What just - "

"Don't say it - "

"Come on, Donovan, we need to get those patchouli burgers on the grill."

"Just remember, Jack - the kind meal is the right meal," Zane said, then walked off.

"What is  _wrong_  with you people?" Jack exclaimed, watching as the rest of the town put up pavilions and tables, readying themselves for the competition.

"Cooking is an art, Sheriff - everyone does it differently."  Vince made his way over.  "Which is why this contest is so important to many of them."

"Uh huh, sure.  Burnt squirrel is an art."

"They want to prove their way is best," Vince said.

"And kill me in the process," Jack groaned.  "A barbecue is when you sit in the backyard, steak on the grill, feeling for the right moment to turn it over, with a bottle of beer in your hand – and no explosions!"

"Waxing nostalgic and I haven't even been here five minutes," said a voice from behind them.

Jack whirled, eyes lighting at the woman standing behind him.  "Zoe!  What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, da - " Zoe yelped as Jack engulfed her in a hug.  "Thought I would surprise you," she gasped and he let go.

"Consider me surprised," Jack replied happily, holding her at arm’s length as he looked her beamed.

"Allison called to tell me they were having a cook-off and you'd been swindled into being a judge.  Figured I should be here in case Fargo decides to try his secret recipe."

Jack frowned.  "Secret recipe?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sheriff," Vince was nodding solemnly, "we reminded him it was illegal; he won't be trying it."

Jack blinked, looked down at his shoes, and elected not to comment.

"Come on," Zoe tucked her arm into her father's with a smile, "where can a girl get a drink around here?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You can't blame me for trying," Fargo protested, his eyebrows still smoking slightly.

"Yes," Jack said, "yes I can.  And I do."

"Fargo what were you  _thinking?_ " Henry asked, his voice muffled due to his head being stuck inside the twisted hunk of metal that used to be a smoker.  

"Ah, don't fault the lad - he just wanted to win!" Taggert quipped.

"You were never going to win with that murderous monstrosity," Parrish snapped, "Anyone who knows anything knows that."

Fargo advanced on Parrish, as Taggert began to argue with Larry, all ignoring the smoking crater just a few feet away.

“Hey, _hey!_ ” Jack stepped between them, his hand on Fargo’s forehead as the young man tried to take a swing.  “Fargo – _Fargo!_ ” he glared and Fargo ceased his efforts, primly straightening his shirt.  “Now that is _enough_ ,” Jack sighed, stepping back from them all.

“Barbecue is about _family_.  And a good meal.  And _fun_.  Not about who can cook the best – the best _rodent!_ ”  Jack shot a glare at Zane as he opened his mouth.  “Don’t start with me, Donovan.”  Zane snapped his mouth shut.

“Now.  As Fargo’s…marinade, was a bit too…flammable,” Jack grit his teeth, “We’re going to do this properly.”

“Properly?”

“Zane?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Zoe, Allison – if you wouldn’t mind going to tell Sarah we’re going to have guests tonight.  Zoe, you know where my old grill is – I had to hide it so Sarah didn’t think I hated her cooking.”

“I remember,” Zoe grinned.

“Bring it out front.  _I’m_ going to grill, and you’re all gonna like it!”  He nodded and stalked away, head held high.

“Carter?  Cook?”  Parrish looked incredulous.

“It’s part of his charm,” Allison winked at Zoe, and they all headed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Alright, Zo!  Moment of truth!” Jack raised his tongs in salute, grinning at the group gathered around his barbecue.  Easing the patty from the grill, he reverently laid it on a plate, and slowly cut it to its center.  “Now _that_ ,” he proclaimed, “is the perfect burger.”

Zane looked a little sick, “What exactly did you put on that, Carter?”

“Can’t say, old family recipe.”

“And I ain’t eatin’,” Zane crossed his arms, “I think Allison’s organic potato salad will be plenty.”  He and Parrish headed back inside.

“I’ll take one!” Fargo hopped in place, hand in the air.

“Alright, alright, line it up!”  Jack began to remove the rest of the burgers, eyeing the greenish tinted ones Allison had convinced him to put on the grill for the vegetarians.  Zoe, thankfully, grabbed one of the normal ones.  “Weren’t you a vegan these days?”

She shrugged, leaning into his side with a smile.  “Sometimes it’s okay to toast the old days,” she said, dousing the burger in ketchup before taking a big bite.

“Just sometimes?”

“Well, we could always go back over how you - ”

“Oooh, no, I’m not falling into that trap,” Jack shoved the plate of burgers at her laughing, “Get those inside and show those nerds there’s one thing I can do better than them.”

“Yessir,” Zoe gave him a clumsy salute and a smile, and went to join the others.

“Barbecue rodent,” Jack shook his head, beginning to pack up the grill, “show you some _real_ food.” 

Upon going inside, he couldn’t help but grin.  Everyone in the house – including Zane with his dry green burger – were chatting away.  The strange friendship between Zane and Parrish seemed to have dissolved, and Jo looked like she was ready to walk all over Parrish, much to Zane’s delight.  Fargo and Taggert were off in a corner and seemed to be discussing the finer points of baking.  Larry, per usual, had found himself a place on the fringes, judging everyone from a safe distance.

But what really brought the feeling home was Allison, Zoe, and Kevin, together on the couch, laughing as Zoe regaled them with stories of childhood barbecues.  Zoe hadn’t gotten her fair share of them growing up, and Jack felt like finally, he might be making up for it.

“Well, chef?”  Allison looked up at him, “Gonna stand there all day or are you going to join us?”

“Well,” he said, “I _was_ looking for my ‘kiss the cook’ apron I seem to have misplaced it.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, this girl I like doesn’t seem to be picking up on my hints.”

“You might have to be a bit more obvious.”

“Nah, she’s smart.  She’ll figure it out.”

Allison stood with a laugh and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Get a room!” Zoe groaned.


End file.
